Surgical tourniquets are used to provide a bloodless field for surgical procedures involving the extremities of the human body. The tourniquets function by compressing an extremity sufficiently to collapse blood vessels in the area of the tourniquet, thus preventing the flow of blood past the tourniquet.
A tourniquet being used during surgery must be monitored by a trained operator, typically an anesthesiologist. The function of the anesthesiologist is not limited to monitoring the tourniquet, but may also involve the administration of anesthesia to a patient, as well as the monitoring of the patient vital signs during the procedure.
Typically, the position of an anesthesiologist during a surgical procedure is away from the surgical field. Although surgical tourniquets are typically used on extremities, the location of the anesthesiologist is adjacent to the head of the patient, as shown in FIG. 1. This location generally assists in the reduction of congestion in the surgical field.
Siting the location of the controller associated with the surgical tourniquet is determined by the necessity to minimize the amount of equipment located in the surgical field, while also minimizing the length of the tubing necessary to provide a supply of a pressure medium to the tourniquet cuff. Accordingly, the surgical tourniquet controller is generally located near the perimeter of the surgical field to limit the amount of tubing required between the controller and a surgical cuff or cuffs. Locating the controller adjacent to the surgical field, however, also may require that an operator approach the surgical field to operate the control interface of the controller.
Additionally, the proximity of the surgical tourniquet controller to the surgical field results in the size and configuration of the controller having an effect on procedures within the surgical field. Reducing the size of the controller may reduce the impact the physical proximity of the controller to the surgical field will have, however may also adversely affect the suitability of the operator controls, displays, or interface. Finally, the configuration of the controller itself may be an issue in ensuring cleanliness in the area proximate to the surgical field.
In addition to the surgical tourniquet controller being in the operating room when a surgical procedure using a surgical tourniquet is being performed, other electronic equipment will likely be present, such as EKG monitors, EEG monitors, breathing monitors, and automated intravenous injection equipment, including equipment being used to administer anesthesia. Much of this equipment needs to be monitored to ensure its proper functioning, typically by the anesthesiologist responsible for the administration of anesthesia. If this equipment is distributed throughout an operating environment, operator task loading may increase unless additional personnel are provided. Including additional personnel in the operating environment, however, may also increase congestion for other personnel in the environment.
Due to the sensitivity of the operating environment, the potential of stray radio frequency emissions adversely affecting other electronic equipment must be minimized. Excesses of cabling may also be also undesired, due to the added complexity of ensuring that the cabling is accurately routed and connected, due to cleanliness issues associated with the cabling, and due to potential impacts the cabling may have on the operating environment, such as the creation of trip hazards.